Canada's unexpected day!
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Canada was having a bad day at the world meeting and it turns out for the worses with this uninvited visitor at his home...Can this individal brighten his day or make it sprial down to choas? RusCan Drabble. One-shot!


A/N: Hey there its yoailove4lyfe...and I present you a new Hetalia Drabble...and it is my favourite pairing RusCan.

Enjoy and Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia just this drabble.

Chapter 1

Canada, also known as Matthew Williams, did another sigh as he was invisible in the world meeting. The rest of nations doing the same old routine: Alfred, the American nation, was shouting out another bizarre and idiotic idea about giant robots somehow being a cure for world hunger, Arthur and France were having a heated scuff about cooking that somehow lead to England's scones being insulted and escalated to verbal swears at each other. Japan was agreeing with anything that Alfred was saying at the same time Switzerland yelled at him for not stating his opinion. Italy was distracted and played with one of Greece's many cats and had a smile on his face. Spain was chatting to Lovino about tomatoes and was pulling his curl; Lovino's face turned scarlet and was swearing at the tomato loving bastard to stop but failed as Spain was simply laughing without a clue to what his actions were really doing to the southern Italian. The rest of the nations were either gone somehow without his knowledge, some not bothering to add their input to 'the world hunger issue', and the rest were doing their activities. Germany was beginning to fume and was a ticking-time bomb waiting to set-off. Somehow throughout the chaos ensuring, the cat-loving nation named Greece, was sleeping soundly and peacefully without a care. Matthew was wondering how Greece manage to sleep and not wake up to noise; he concluded he was a very deep sleeper.

He wondered why he ever bother coming to the meetings. Matthew sighed, and began to sulk, "No one did even bother to ask for my opinion in all this...I wish someone will notice me."

"Who?" Spoke Kumajirou, Canada's polar bear and sadly his only true friend.

Canada replied, "I'm Canada...your owner"

Kumajirou just shrugged , "Oh", and soon took a nap. Matthew was wondering if his bear will ever learn his name at all. But his mood lightened a bit when he saw how cute kuma was sleeping.

"At least it cheered me up somehow", thought the second largest nation. He continued to stare in front of him apparently looking a wall that seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world.

He continue to observe the rest of nations seeing how he gave up trying to speak his opinion, knowing well it wouldn't work out in his favor.

He then started at the Salvic nations: Russia sat between his two sisters , Belarus at his right and Katyusha at his left. Belarus was creeping out Russia with her marriage proposals at the same time Ukraine was trying to dissolve the issue and saving Russia from further torment without breaking into tears. Russia was shivering from fear and was hoping that the meeting will end soon.

Matthew was surprised at how the largest nation was scared by Belarusian. He heard rumors from the other nations (The Baltics, His brother, Papa, England, and everyone else who did notice him from time to time )that he is scary, evil, ruthless, and wants to take over the world. He was witnessing now a terrified Russia; not his usual creepy and intimidating side he display towards other. But Mattie would not take these words to heart; he believed how people would should not judge a book by its cover. He wanted to know more about the Russian, seeing how he did acknowledge and admire how powerful he was. In fact he was a bit envious at the Siberian nation's ability make his presence known and will not take crap from others.

Matthew was raised to be kind to others but sometimes he knew he was a pushover to the extreme which he hated about himself.

"I wish I was more like him...then maybe people will take me more seriously and actually acknowledge my existence!" The Canadian thought and then he decided to try to be his friend.

He thinks that by being associated to Russia, maybe somehow the other nations will notice him too. After a few moments of reviewing his plan, he concluded that it great idea and an opportunity to know Russia more personally. Mathew did look at the Russian more closely and saw that he was indeed handsome, but has a child-like charm resonating within especially in his mauve eyes. He stared into his deep eyes and surprisingly Russia did stare back (but he was not sure if was through him or at him but Canada can digress) which snapped the arctic nations attention back and shifted his eyes away.

"Oh my god. Did I just thought that Russia was attractive? "He turned pink and was embarrassed at his actions for staring. He quickly face down at his papers in attempt to hide his blush.

"EVERYONE!", shouted Ludwig as he banged the table, "WE WILL NOW HAVE A 15 MINUTE BREAK! ONCE YOU FINISH WE WILL CONTINUE DISCUSSING THE WORLD HUNGER SOLUTION". The rest of the nation broke out from their chairs and ran to get some food or to use the restroom.

Italy was craving pasta (who would have guessed?) and dragged Germany and Japan to eat together. Ludwig agrees but was irritated and Kiku says nothing but thinking otherwise and decides to follow the Italian.

Alfred disappeared without a trace; Matthew assumed he decided to drive to the nearest McDonald's to restock his hamburger supply. England went to the restroom followed by France with a smirk on his face that says "Time-to molest Arthur again". Greece was awake and left to find some food for his horde of cats. The Baltics also disappeared and with tears of joy for leaving the room with Russia present. Ukraine went to the rest room and Belarus was still clinging on Russia"s arms and ordering him to eat lunch with her. Russia tried to say no but promised her another time.

"BIG BROTHER COME EAT WITH ME"

"Natalya...maybe some other time..da"

Matthew wanted to be alone with Russia and stayed behind and waited for his sisters (more like Belarus to leave his side). After few moments of Russia's please and shrills from Belarus, she release Russia and went to the restroom to find Ukraine. Canada was happy now that the little sister was gone. He walked up to the large nation and greeted him.

"Hello Russia...Do you mind if...Um..there's a hockey game..I'm wondering if you want come with me" Mattie said with a hint of nervousness, "That is if y-you are not busy or something like that". He was so nervous that he look at his shoes to avoid Ivan's confused look on his face. He started to regret his decision and was about to leave but Ivan's look held the nation in his spot.

Ivan was at first wondering who was addressing him and had no clue who this person was...until the realization came that it was Canada, Alfred's little brother. Ivan did smile at remembering the nation. He was a bit surprised by the sudden invitation, he had nothing to do except drink vodka , torment the Baltic nation, avoid Natayla, and do some paper work if any. This routine is done every day at his home and decided for a change. Ivan was very lonesome and did want some form of company.

"Da, I would love to Comrade Canada" smiled the Russian his child-like smile. Matthew was relieved that Russia did not reject him. But was more worried that he could be forgotten again (It did happen before with other nations; like the one time when Alfred promised to go out for dinner one night which Matthew waited in his home, only to discover that he played Halo all night with his friend Tony; whom Canada did not believe existed): noticing how the Siberian nation did look at him funny with the I-saw-you-from-somewhere-but-I-dont-know you-face.

"Da...I have to use restroom...will talk later" smiled Russia. Matthew agreed and told him to come to his house at 6 o'clock. Matthew was happy now the meeting believed would not dampen his mood. He later returned to his seat and open his suitcase and brought out his maple syrup bottle and decided to drink it. Kumajirou began to stir and said, "Hungry...Feed Me".

Canada did feed his bear. He always carried a few fish in his lunch bag, just in case if his bear was hungry especially during those long World Conferences.

The break was over and Canada saw the rest of the countries returning from their break. He quickly took a few more sips and hid his maple syrup. He then took out a notepad and a pencil. " I might as well take notes if the meeting will never progress that is" muttered the arctic nation.

After the meeting ended, the next world meeting will be located at Alfred's house next week to discuss a new topic about oil prices. Canada was not looking forward for the next meeting due to the same routine; being ignored again. Most of the nations quickly left the room and Matthew decided to run home to get ready to meet with Ivan at 6. He then remembered that he did not tell Russia where he lived so he scanned the room to see Russia about to leave the room.

"Wait!...Russia", Canada ran to large nation, "I forgot to tell you my address...it was very silly of me to forget...eh" spoke sheepishly. Ivan did smile at the Canadian, he was thankful for the much needed info because he did not want to miss his chance with Canada.

"It is good you did not forgot...little one" spoke the tall Russian, he then waved good-bye. "Or else it would be problem da?"

Canada hummed in agreement and waved timidly back. He walked out of the door feeling much better and was excited for what was about to come. Ivan too, felt happy to have something to look forward to. The unaware nations had no idea that someone was watching from the corners of the hallway.

Canada was getting dress-up in his favorite hockey attire. It was a casual look but it was comfy: a pair of dark denim jeans followed with his favorite hockey jersey and white sneakers. He decided to pick a neutral hockey game within his hometown which was the Canucks against the Bruins. He was looking at the mirror to see if he looked perfect.

"Where you going?", spoke Kumajirou who was poking his master's leg. Canada did not notice his bear appearance due to the nerves as he look at his mirror.

"I'm watching a hockey game with Russia", smiled the Canadian, "I'm a bit nervous...but I hope it will turn out great". Kuma-bear did look at his master and walked away before saying this, "Have fun on date."

Canada was blushing and told his bear it was not a date...not entirely. He shouted at his pet that it was outing with friends.  
Who was he kidding...it did sound like a date and he felt that it was a date. But Russia just thinks it friends 'hanging-out'.

Right...just two people hanging out.

Knock. Knock.

Canada looked at his clock it read, 5:50. Matthew was a bit surprised that his date arrived ten minutes early but he shrugged thinking that Ivan wanted to come early just because. Canada did not mind at all.

He quickly turn around to face his door. Then took a deep breath and open the door, what he saw he did not expect.

"Here's Belarus...and someone is going to die tonight...here's a hint" the younger girl said as she walked towards the now shocked and terrified nation. Her knife and pointed at Canada's face and had a creepy and sadistic smile on her face.

"It is you that will die" she shriek and lunged her first attack which did missed thanks to Canada's quick reflexes and his shirt was slightly torn. Natayla was angry that she missed but it only further encourage her to bring out another knife. Canada gulped and proceed to talk his way out of it.

"Belarus...don't hurt me" pleaded the Canadian, as he continue to dodge the endless fury of knife stabs. Natayla chosed to ignore him. "STOP!...Belarus Why are you doing this?" Canada shouted as best as he could dodging Belarus's fury of stabs. She did not answer back and successfully torn his shirt again slightly grazing his right arm. Blood leaked out from the thin gash and Natayla's smile widen in sadistic glee.

Canada winced at the pain, he kept his guard up and tried to defend himself as best as he could without hurting her. After-all she is a female and men do not hit them, he was raised as a gentleman (England's upbringing) and would not use violence as a solution.

"Hold still...so I can cut you up nice and pretty" yelled the Belarusian, and she tried to corner him to a wall. Canada slowly walked backward to best avoid her knife stabs.

"I do not know what I did to upset you...but whatever it is...I'm sorry". Canada kept repeating it again hoping that she will listen. He assumed that if he apologize, the problem would go away.

Belarus backed Mathew into a wall and drew her knife closely at his neck. Canada was scared to death and unable to move, he looked at the Belarus and her face was still creepy and scary as ever. Mattie still tried his best to defend himself; without hurting her (he still is a peaceful person...and won't resort to violence to solve his problems).

"You will cancel this date this instant" ordered the younger sibling but with tone of a dignified aristocrat. Her voice was cold and airy and she pressed her knife harder to the Canuck's neck almost drawing in blood.  
"Or I'll slice off your little neck...your choice"

Canada tried to make her see reason that it was not possible and explain to her it was not a date but an outing between friends. When that failed, he decided to trick her and use her love for big brother to weasel his way out in a diplomatic sense. The one thing that Canada can do well is talk politely and reasonably.

"I cannot do that...you see if I do that Russia will be sad...you wouldn't want me to break his heart eh?", reasoned the Canadian, as he grabbed her hand and slowly brought it down away from his neck. Natayla gaze faltered a bit and was thinking about what Canada did mention.

"I mean to say...Russia was looking forward to this...It would not be great to upset him...I want him to be happy" he said calmly as he carefully but slowly place his hand on her left shoulder. Belarus stayed silent.

"Fine...I will allow for you to see my fiancé...but when I marry him you will never see him at all." Belarus said with a serious tone as she continue to walk away. Canada did a sigh of relief. Natyala stopped suddenly and brought back her knife and pointed at him as she said, "If you don't make big brother happy...well let's say I'm not happy and we do not want to see an unhappy Belarus da?"

Canada promised to give Ivan a great time. He hope Ivan does not get bored easily, "I will...Belarus."

"Good", Belarus disappeared without a trace and Canada had to quickly change seeing how his jersey is ruined.

It was now 6:00 pm. The house was in ruins and Canada hope that Russia did not come to see him and his house in this state.

"Hello...The door was open so I let myself in"

Russia now entered the scene and took notice of his beaten appearance. Canada had a few cuts and his jersey had multiple rips. He walked closer to Canada and inspected at his neck to see a thinly but small cut. Soon he saw his right arm with a shallow but long gash; blood was dripping on it soaking his ruined jersey.

"What happen Comrade?" Russia asked with an undertone of worry. He looked sad at his friend's condition as he grabbed both shoulders. Canada at first hesitated, unsure to tell Russia that it was his sister that attempted to kill him. But after a few moments of silence and "ums"..."Well"s later. He told him what happened. Russia was surprised but his face became angry.

"I'm sorry...Comrade Canada". He meekly said. Russia did not expect to for his younger sister to kill Canada. He wondered why she did it in the first place. Canada decided that it was bad day from the start and now Russia appeared...his mood elevated.

"We must go out...I'll quickly change.", Canada was about to leave until Ivan grabbed his hand , prevent Matthew from leaving he then turn to face Russia.

"Nyet...you will stay here and I'll fix your wounds.", Russia said with a commanding tone that led no room for further discussion. Canada agreed and stayed put while Russia left to the kitchen to fine a first-aid kit. After a few minutes of searching , he found the kit and returned back to Canada. He was sitting on a chair.

"Thanks...Russia", Canada meekly apologized, he thought that he ruined his "date" with Russia. "As soon as this is fix...we'll continue with our plans eh?".

Ivan did not say a word; still focusing on disinfecting Matthew's wounds and placing gauze on his right arm. Canada winced at the pain but tried to stay silent. He continue to look at Russia's hands and back at his face; his look was determined but with a hint of sadness in his purple eyes. Canada felt guilty for making Ivan feel that he was responsible for everything.

"Listen...Russia" Canada spoke softly , "Its not your fault...". Ivan did a small sigh as he finished his work and stood up to put away the first-aid kit.

Russia returned back, his face looked solemn with a bit of grief. "Do not worry of plans...We will clean up place and reschedual another time...Da?" . Canada was abit upset that circumstances made Russia reconsider going with him. He felt like a bad host and attempted to convince Ivan to leave and not bother cleaning up.

"You do not have to be obligated to stay and help out..." , the Canadian muttered as he started to clean up the living room. Russia had a look of confusion on his cute face but said, "Nyet...I'll will help little Canada...we are friends...and friends help each other out da?" Russia walked towards Matthew and started into his blue-purple eyes.

Matthew blushed at the sentiment and felt releived he did not burden the Russian with his troubles. "Ok then...you can start to pick up the chairs over there" Mattie told Russia as he smile back.

Twenty mintues later...the dinning room was back to normal and they both enjoyed each others company that they decided to hang-out in Russia's house next time. They both made sure that Belarus was gone so they continue their activites undisturbed.

"I'm impress...Canada" said Ivan as he and Matthew were watching T.V. Mattie did not expect the compliment and asked why he said it, "I beg your pardon".

"Mostly...everyone is too scared to confront with my little sister...even myself...but you" Ivan paused a moment before saying "how you people say it 'weasel your way out of it" da". Matthew blush and felt embrassed.

"I did not want to hurt her...and I-I thought of using her love for you as a weakness to get her to stop..." Explained the timid Canadian.

Ivan looked at Matthew and had a real smile on his face...not the usual creepy smile he usually wears.

"Very Sneaky...Comrade" giggled Ivan as he hugged the smaller boy. Matthew's face turned more red at the physical contact but his face had the biggest grin plastered on.

"I would love to see this side of you more...da?", the Russian spoke with a playful tone. Matthew replied back, "Well...we have wait and see eh?". Canada escaped from his hug and walked towards his room. He can't believe that he flirted with the Russian...he started to blame France for his upbringing...it brought some disturbing memories that he want to repress in the back of his mind.

But it was Russia...out of all people to notice him; nevertheless to compliment him. Canada thought he was dreaming and it was not happening to him. He decided to pinch his left cheek and did realize he was in reality. Ivan was puzzled at his reaction, "Its this what Canadians do when they receive compliments...very interesting"

Russia then decide to further embrass Matthew, "Da...I bet you can talk your way out any situation...it can be a sexy thing running your mouth" Ivan said with a sly grin.  
Canada taking in the playful and naughty tone and turned scarlett and observed how the room turned 5 degrees hotter.

Well. This day was turning out great. Better than expected and if Russia kept talking like that well...it would lead to something very heated that Canada would very much like to do.

Who knew having a deranged psycho almost to kill you could lead to a great impression on her hot older brother that may lead to possible future sex?

Matthew was about to find out.

It was midnight. Russia's answer was unanswered. Matthew did continue to flirt and inched closer to the Russian. He carefully scooted closer to Ivan's ear and whispered, "Well...I can always show...if you let me...I mean", Canada soon press his onto Russia lips softly and chastely. Russia was taken aback at first at Matthew's initiated contact, but dominated the kiss in full frevor drawing in Canada's mewls and quiet moans.

After a few amazing minuets of intense making out. The need for oxygen separated their mouths and both parties felt flushed...Canada breathing faster and more slowly then his partner. Soon they both began to fix themselves to look somewhat decent.

"Well...this date turned out better than expected...da?" Ivan manage to speak out after a few moments of regaining his composer. Canada did smile in reply. "Yes of course...well its getting late you should be leaving now"

Canada just remembered that Alfred wanted to see him tomorrow morning about needing help for the world meeting next week. America could do the conference on his own but his twin would ask for his help just because. Translated means (You have to help because I'm the hero and heroes don't do all the hard work...that's the sidekick's job aka Mattie).

Russia was surprised; he thought that the evening was turning out great and suddenly Canada wanted him to leave? His face looked dejected and was about to leave until his arm was grabbed.

"I want you to stay...but I have to see Alfred tommorrow to help him out." Canada explained, "I would like to stay for the night but I don't sleep with someone on the first date eh?"

Russia just laughed , he remembered that Westerners do not have sex on the first date...it was usually on the third date. Russia then smiled , "Oh I heard about the rule about dates...very interesting.."

Canada did muttered saying how he was not like France and had some dignity as being half British. He would not put himself out...not yet.

Well Canada did promise that Ivan will have a good time? He will fulfill it in due time.

"Do Sidvanya"...Russia waved and Canada did wave back with a huge smile on his face.

Kumjajirou reappeared in the living room. His face had the look of glee and said, "Told you so...It was a date". Canada then felt embrassed of his bear being right about him and Ivan. Then it suddenlty dawn to him that Kumakiki was there witnessing the whole make-out scene.

"Shut up"

Owari

So you love it...hate it...just confused or you have nothing to say about how OOC the characters were acting out? Click on the review button to comment. Criticism greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. Ja ne !

If you are reading this...it means that you read through this newbie piece of work and now you have blessed this author with your fantastic words of wisdom. *Sarcastic tone*


End file.
